


Home Is Apparently Where Your Bed Is

by faithcas



Series: tumblr rejects [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M, dean is an idiot and cas is oblivious nothing new here, fluffy stuff because the actuality of cas's relationship with the bunker is not a fluffy one, really really vague, vague mentions of sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithcas/pseuds/faithcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas joins them in the bunker. Dean has emotional back-up and can't relay his thoughts on the matter like an adult. Sam and Kevin are put in an awkward position by these idiots, once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Apparently Where Your Bed Is

When Cas returns to the bunker, it is not Dean’s room that he goes to leave what little things he owns in.

Sam had specifically said that he should put his stuff wherever he likes. His door had been wide open, very obviously  _his_ because who the hell else would have a wall of weaponry? That collection of tapes? The  _leather jacket spread out right there on the bed?_ And Cas had passed it, going a few doors up the hall to set himself up in the empty room he found there.

Needless to say, Dean is very much confused by this choice. Hadn’t Sam said wherever he likes? Wherever he likes! That had obviously meant his room, since Cas liked him, right? They’ve only been doing the horizontal tango every time Dean got the chance to meet up with him over the past several months! So why the hell is he puttering around in a room down the hall from his own?

 

Dean decides not to ask. Dinner is very tense that night.

And the next night.

And the nights following that.

Even Kevin is getting along with Cas better than Dean is at this point, considering the last interaction between the two had been…less than pleasant. Sam has been giving him The Look. The “your emotional constipation is eventually going to lead to your spontaneous combustion” look. Cas is oblivious, like he always is when it’s necessary that he notice something.

It’s nine days since his arrival that Cas first sets foot in his room. Dean thinks Sam must have had something to do with it, because the man looks unsure of himself as much as he looks like a twice kicked puppy. He tries to pretend he hasn’t noticed him, keeping his head lowered and his eyes seemingly focused on the thick book in his hands. Of course, Cas has always had this bad habit of noticing things Dean doesn’t want him to notice.

"Hello Dean," he greets, and it’s sort of hard to ignore Cas when he’s hesitantly requesting his attention rather than demanding it like he’s used to. Without even thinking about it, he lifts his head, his book forgotten. He hadn’t really been focusing on it anyway.

Cas stands silent like he’s waiting for something. He relents with a “Cas” and a nod of acknowledgement, but he’s determined not to give him any more than that. Whenever he opened his mouth around the former angel, he said stupid things. Or ridiculously less than opaque things that Cas always saw right through.

There’s a bit of awkward silence following that. A bit here meaning it got to the point where Dean nearly broke his resolve to get whatever Cas wanted to talk about rolling, but then Cas himself was finally speaking. “I would like to apologize for whatever I did to upset you. And I would also appreciate if you told me what it is that upset you in the first place. I feel as if it was wrong to assume that you would be glad to have me here.”

That’s not it. That’s not it at all, and Dean kind of wants to shout it at his stupid, puppy dog eyed face. He refrains. Barely. “Maybe I was wrong to assume that you’d be happy to be here.” It’s childish, and spiteful, but he can’t say he’s apologetic. Cas started it.

Dark brows draw in a furrow and Cas takes a few tentative steps further into the room. Dean doesn’t stop him. “I am happy to be here. Very happy. I don’t understand why you would believe otherwise.”

What an oblivious dick. What an oblivious dick that he was upset at for what seems like a really stupid reason now that he’s thinking about it. He ends up sitting in silence because he doesn’t know what to say. You didn’t come to snuggle with me at night? That sounded stupid, and made the past several days seem beyond stupid. He lowers his head once more, a grimace on his lips. Jesus dicking Christ, what did he even say?

He doesn’t notice that Cas has drawn close enough to sit on his bed until he feels the mattress dip under his weight. He lifts his gaze reluctantly and Cas is  _right there,_ falling into his old habit of forgoing personal space. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at him, and he crumbles under the almost stern feel of his gaze. “Just. Don’t get me wrong, man, it’s great to have you back, knowin’ some son of a bitch isn’t going to gank you when you turn a corner. You. Alright, you’ve just. Been kinda. Distant.”

"You have been avoiding me, Dean." And boy did he hate how damn  _logical_ Cas could be. 

"Fair enough," he grumbles, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. Suddenly his hand is brushed aside, Cas’s own replacing it as he leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Dean," he says, still stern, but confused, and maybe a little hurt.

Even  _Sammy_ can’t break his walls as fast as this fucker. “The hell did you have to choose a room all the way down the hall for?”

He feels more than sees the creases form in Cas’s forehead from his confusion. “Sam is in the room next to you, and Kevin is on the other side. Where is it you expected me to go?”

There’s a very, very slim period of time for his obliviousness to be endearing. He has long past that time and Dean can’t help but to snap. “Oh, I don’t know. This one, maybe? Not like we haven’t already shared a bed. Several times over. That’s definitely not a thing.”

"That is a thing," Cas informs him, like he didn’t already  _know._ Sarcasm evidently did not come with humanity. “We have shared a bed many times, Dean. But I fail to see how that relates to this.”

He kind of wants to punch Cas, except he doesn’t because he’s rarely inclined to hit him, and even less inclined now that he’s soft and human. Cas seems to take his stony silence as indication to elaborate. “We have shared a bed because we have had sex. I learned from the writings of the prophet Chuck that you only share your bed for sex. With the exception of Lisa Braeden, this has been your habit.”

It’s almost comical that by trying to respect him Cas had succeeded in making him feel rejected. It  _is_ comical and he finds himself barking out a short laugh that has him sitting back in surprise. “You think you’re just an easy lay for me?”

"I would not have phrased it like that," The response is slightly indignant and Dean has to laugh once more.

"Cas," he chuckles and reaches to rest his hands on either of his stubbly cheeks to drag him close again. "Cas, you goddamn  _idiot.”_ Their foreheads touch again, Dean still puffing out soft laughs. “Rest assured that if I’m doing the deed with you on a regular basis, you’re free to hop in bed with me whenever you want. And that includes in a. You know. Non-sexual sense of the phrase.” 

"You would like for me to sleep in your bed?" He asks, like he’s clarifying the process of solving a difficult math problem.

Dean admittedly feels his cheeks warm a little. He’s never had to do the “I’d like to go steady” talk before. He’s never done steady, except for with Lisa, though that had been a sort of unspoken arrangement. “That’s the gist of it, yeah. People do that when they’re,” A hand comes off Cas’s cheek to wave idly in the air.

"An item," he fills in for him, and it sounds really dumb when said like that but Cas is smiling so he decides he’ll inform him of such later. There’s a brief touch of chapped lips against his own and a sigh that sounds an awful lot like relief. "Well then, Dean Winchester. I will gladly share your bed."

Dean claims his lips to hide the smile he feels might break his face right in half, the affection in the kiss quickly muted by heat. “Might as well break this baby in while we’re here. It’s only dealt with a solo arrangement and trust me when I say memory foam is a whole new level of bed from shitty motel mattresses.” The words are punctuated with a nip to Cas’s lips and within seconds he’s on his back with a whole lot of angel pressing down on him with fierce, scalding kisses.

When he comes out of the room several hours later to get their dinner started, Kevin looks up from the kitchen table with a smirk and a smug “you’re welcome”.

"And, oh, by the way? You should make sure your door is closed next time. I don’t know if I’ll be able to look at Castiel the same way after hearing you ramble about how big he is."

**Author's Note:**

> i think this passes close enough to writing to be posted here???


End file.
